Currently, there is an increased interest among users to follow current trends on the Internet. Such trends are usually hosted in a trending module on different web pages as trending terms. On selecting one of the trending terms, a corresponding search results page is displayed. However, the users have to go through multiple search results to determine why a trending term is trending which is a time consuming process. Moreover, the users are not able to determine development of relationships between different trending terms over time.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to discover or mine trends around trending terms.